Ponycity: FIM
by Kuroda117
Summary: Un nuevo concepto sobre los capitulos al estilo urbano, con algunas modificaciones para que sea interesante.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Ponycity

Capitulo 1: Welcome to Ponycity

Aeropuerto de Ponycity

-Ok….puedo hacer esto, lo único que tengo que hacer es arreglar los preparativos para la llegada de las princesas y listo se dice a si misma una unicornio de tez morado y cabello azul con violeta

-Relájate Twilight, solo serán un par de días los que estemos aquí, después regresaremos a Canterlot y todo solucionado dice su asistente Spike, un pequeño dragón con escamas violeta y verdes

-¿Qué me calme?...estamos en un lugar donde no es civilizado, si no fuera por tener que estar aquí por las relaciones internacionales, estaría en mi biblioteca leyendo alguno de mis libros dice Twilight

-Vamos, respira profundo….este lugar no es incivilizado y se que estas nerviosa porque nunca hemos salido de Canterlot alguna ves, solo tienes que arreglar el lugar en donde se hospedaran, el lugar donde se presentaran así como tener los pasaportes y boletos de ida y viaje dice Spike

-Por favor Spike, ¿crees que esas vestimentas, marcas y modales son señales de un lugar civilizado? Pregunta Twilight

La gente de aquí en Ponycity es urbana, esto quiere decir que hacen lo mismo como cualquier ciudad, tienen transportes, restaurantes, casas, hoteles, tiendas, sectores ricos, sectores pobres, policías, ladrones, hospitales, escuelas entre otras cosas.

-Es así como se visten aquí, no todo el mundo tiene que estar de etiqueta responde Spike

-Pues deberían….bien….olvidemos esto, ¿qué es lo primero? pregunta Twilight

-Veamos…..primero hay que ver lo que se servirá en la comida, debemos de buscar un buen restaurante típico dice Spike

-¿Típico?...bueno….supongo que podremos organizarle un banquete como es apropiado para ellas, pero debe de haber miles de restaurantes para descubrir que es típico aquí dice Twilight

-¿Podemos preguntarle a la alcaldesa? Pregunta Spike

-No, ella ya hizo suficiente consiguiéndonos un lugar donde se hospeden ellas mientras están aqui, nosotros debemos de encontrar uno también dice Twilight

-Pero…¿no era más sencillo quedarnos en el mismo sitio que ellas? Pregunta Spike

-Por favor, no vivas en tu mundo de fantasía…..¿crees que molestaría a la princesa, solo porque no encontramos un techo dónde dormir? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno….está bien, pediré un transporte dice Spike

-Le dije a la princesa que podíamos arreglárnoslas solos y además no creo que sea difícil encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos dice Twilight

-Si tu lo dices, aquí viene indica Spike

-¿A dónde los llevo?

-Buen señor, ¿podría tener la amabilidad de indicarnos algún buen restaurante donde se pueda conseguir comida típica de la ciudad? Pregunta Twilight

-A la orden señorita

-Muy bien, trae las maletas Spike ordena Twilight

-Como digas responde Spike

La carreta empieza su marcha cruzando la ciudad donde ambos aprecian los grandes edificios, los ponys en su ir y venir, las tiendas, anuncios, espectáculos callejeros y mas…hasta que se dan cuenta que entran en un sitio no muy lindo

-Chofer…¿en donde estamos? Pregunta Twilight

-En la parte de Ponycity mas típica que podría encontrar

-¿Qué?

-Tu le preguntaste donde se halla el mejor restaurante típico de la ciudad, supongo que sabe a dónde vamos dice Spike

-Servidos, estamos en el restaurante de la abuela Smith, su comida es simplemente grandiosa y típica, se los puedo asegurar….son 30 bits

-Bueno…esta bien, págale al buen señor ordena Twilight

-Esta bien responde Spike

-Oh…y dile que nos…espere dice Twilgiht cuando ve que su transporte ya se estaba alejando

-Uh….descuida, podremos encontrar otro dice Spike

-No debí levantarme hoy, entremos dice Twilight

Al entrar se encuentran con un restaurante no muy elegante, pero si muy higiénico y con buenos aromas de comida, el lugar tenia en su letrero el nombre de Sweet Apple

-Huele delicioso dice Spike

-Tienes razón, parece que no mentía el chofer, ¿hola?...¿hay alguien? Pregunta Twilight

-¡HOOOLLLAAA!, ¡Bienvenidos al mejor restaurante de lado oeste de la ciudad! Saluda una pony terrestre de color naranja y sombrero vaquero

-Ammm…si este….mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y vengo de…whoa… se presenta Twilight al estrecharle la pata y que su anfitriona la tambalee de arriba hacia abajo

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Applejack, me encanta conocer gente nueva y sobre todo que prueben la comida que preparamos dice Applejack

-Si, supongo…..venimos a ver si aquí servían una comida típica del lugar para que sea servida en la cena de gala de Ponycity, en la presentación de las princesas en su visita dice Twilight

-¡Guaauuu!...este va a hacer un buen trabajo, y espero pruebes lo que preparemos para que sus pupilas gustativas se queden aquí en la ciudad para seguir disfrutando de esto dice Applejack

-Me agradaría quedarme pero tenemos más por hacer y si es típica, solo lo tienen que llevar al centro de convenciones de Ponycity…. Dice Twilight

-Aun es temprano para irse, deben de conocer a la familia Apple..*FIUUUUU* dice Applejack

-No es necesario, yo….dice Twilight

-Descuida, mira te presento a Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, y la abuela Smith, la que trajo desde el oeste esta rica comida que de seguro te deleitara el paladar dice Applejack

-Ok…supongo que puedo probar algunas cosas dice Twilight

Mas al rato

-Quede muy llena…..uffff dice Twilight

-Descuida, por lo menos es sabrosa dice Spike

-Si…¿qué sigue en la lista? Pregunta Twilight

-Veamos decoración….dice Spike

-Ese ya esta cubierto, hace semanas que lo prepare con una agencia dice Twilight

-¿No recibiste el mensaje? Pregunta Spike

-¿Cuál mensaje? Pregunta Twilight

-Nos cancelaron responde Spike

-¿QUE?...¿Y AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACER? pregunta Twilight desesperada

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que podremos hallar a alguien que lo haga dice Spike

-No hay tiempo de regresar a buscar a alguien, deberé de implorar a los cielos por una respuesta dice Twilight cuando un panfleto la golpea en la cara

-Vaya que si trabajan rápido mira indica Spike

-"Boutique Carussel, dirigida por la mejor diseñadora del lado oeste de la ciudad, no hay evento pequeño o grande que no podamos organizar"…parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad dice Twilgiht

-Vayamos a ver, no esta lejos dice Spike

Ambos caminan un largo trecho antes de llegar a un edificio que era diferente a las demás ya que estaba con un estilo de alta sociedad mientras que alrededor parecía de zona pobre, por lo que entran al lugar

-Nada mal, me gusta el decorado dice Twilight

-Si…es sublime, muy hermoso, extraordinario dice Spike

-Si tienes razón, tiene un buen gusto dice Twilight

-No hablo de eso, hablo de ella señala Spike a una unicornio blanco con melena azul

-Tranquilo casanova dice Twilight

-¿Estoy bien?, ¿tengo las escamas limpias? Pregunta Spike arreglándose todo lo que puede

-Buenas tardes…acabo de leer un anuncio tuyo y me pareció algo apropiado si pudieras…..dice Twilight

-Un segundo cariño…estoy decidiendo que color favorece a este atuendo…no, no, no, definitivamente no, si…este color lo arreglara, ahora si…¿en que te puedo ayudar?...*WHOAAAA*….por todos los cielos…..mira tú atuendo, es tan pasado de moda indica Rarity

-¿En serio? creí que debía viajar comoda….es decir, requiero saber si podrías realizar un evento del cual se podría considerar lo mejor que le podía suceder a todo Ponycity dice Twilight

-Ok…pero cuéntame los detalles mientras arreglamos tu atuendo…¿cómo puedes andar por ahí con esa ropa?...pero aún hay salvación para ti dice Rarity mientras empuja a Twilight hacia la parte de atrás y Spike solo se queda babeando por la unicornio modista

Luego…..

-Acepto cariño…..este evento tendrá mucha clase cuando yo la arregle, es increíble que conozca a la realeza, ¿sabias que mis ancestros eran nobles también?...pero gracias a un frustrante evento de rebelión, la familia tuvo que viajar a otros sitios para volver a crecer…es por eso que tal ves tenga una gran popularidad…que….me-de…..lo necesario para salir de este lugar…dice Rarity mientras le pone un corse a Twilight

-Ufff….eso-seria….grandioso….entonces-cuento….contigo responde Twilight tratando de respirar

-Por supuesto, desde este momento, eres mi nueva amiga…ya veras lo grandioso que sera codearnos juntas con la realeza, pero mira nada más…esa esmeralda no te queda, no se que en pensaba, un rubí se verá mejor dice Rarity

-Bueno, aquí tienes la dirección, solo tienes una semana…..rápido Spike, salgamos antes de que decida cambiarme el color de mi melena tambien dice Twilight

Mas tarde

-Era tan bella…tan fascinante dice Spike

-Spike…por favor, ¿qué sigue? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Eh?...o si, déjame ver…..entretenimiento dice Spike

-Creo que algo de música de orquesta podría ser la mejor opción…..¿no lo crees Spike? Pregunta Twilight

-No lo se, creo que también debería de ser típica la música…¿por qué no buscamos música típica? Pregunta Spike

-Por favor Spike….es un evento de etiqueta, ¿cómo piensas mezclarlo con música ruidosa? Pregunta Twilight

-Podemos tratar, viene en la lista también dice Spike

-Esta bien…..¿y por donde quieres comenzar?...¿acaso habrá por aquí una pony que nos pueda brindar ese entretenimiento? Pregunta Twilight

-Por supuesto

-¿Eh?...¿quién eres tú? pregunta Twilight

-Hola, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, y escuche de casualidad tu problema, aunque actualmente lo estabas casi gritando jejeje….pero yo soy amiga de todos aquí en Ponicity y se justamente donde hallar lo que estas buscando dice Pinkie

-Bueno….Pinkie ¿verdad?...solo estaba siendo, ya sabes….no es que realmente estuviéramos buscando entretenimiento dice Twilight

-No seas tímida, todos los amigos se ayudan siempre, incluso cuando apenas se acaban de conocer, te presentare a dos amigas mías…vamos dice Pinkie

-Eso si que es eficacia dice Spike

Mas tarde

-Aquí estamos dice Pinkie

-Es una tienda de música Pinkie…creí que nos llevarías a un lugar donde podamos encontrar ponys para entretener en el evento dice Twilight

-Por eso estamos aquí, entremos dice Pinkie

Al entrar se encuentran con una gran pieza maestra de Pony Van Beethoven ambientando el lugar, por lo que deja sorprendida al ver a la pony que lo ejecutaba de maravilla Twlight

-Es hermosa, es única esta pieza dice Twilight

-Me alegra que le guste señorita, es sin duda una de las mas grandes piezas que a compuesto dice una pony de color gris, melena negra y ojos violetas

-Es fantástica….no hay duda Spike…tenías razón que encontraríamos buen entretenimiento aquí…..así que te pido, no…te imploro por favor animes el evento próximo que se llevara a cabo en el centro de convenciones dice Twilight

-Bueno….debería de hablarlo primero con mi compañera dice Octavia

-Oh vamos Octavia…..esta es la gran oportunidad que estaban esperando ambas dice Pinkie

-Bueno…trato hecho señorita, les daremos una velada que no olvidaran dice Octavia

-Muy bien, entonces las veré el día aquí marcado, será dentro de una semana, así tendrán listo todo para entonces….nos veremos ahí dice Twilight

-De acuerdo señorita, no le fallaremos dice Octavia

-Me alegro, gracias Pinkie Pie….no habríamos encontrado tan buena música sin tu ayuda dice Twilight

-Para eso son las amigas, vengan…les invito un cupcake para celebrar dice Pinkie

-Por fin mi talento será reconocido en esta ciudad dice Octavia

-Perdón, estaba dormida atrás…¿me perdí de algo? pregunta una pony blanca con melena azul y lentes violetas

-Vinyl, tengo buenas noticias….tenemos un gran trabajo para animar un evento de gala dice Octavia

-Genial, ambientaremos el lugar con la música que formamos ambas dice Vinyl

-¿Qué?...no espera…..no podemos hacer eso…podría a la gente que ira no gustarle dice Octavia

-Tonterías, ambas sabemos que la mejor música es la que suena con gran pasión y tecno dice Vinyl activando un bufer que empieza a hacer retumbar el lugar

En la Sugarcube Corner

-Que lindo lugar dice Twilight

-Además de que preparan ricos pasteles dice Spike

-Son los mejores que podrán hallar en Ponycity, trabajo aquí además de organizar fiestas, siempre es muy feliz este lugar dice Pinkie Pie

-Muy bien, ¿qué sigue en la lista Spike? Pregunta Twilight

-Veamos….seguridad….no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso dice Spike

-Bueno creo que la policía del lugar bastara para eso, así que pasemos a otra cosa dice Twilight

-Oh…..podría ayudarlos con eso también dice Pinkie

-Gracias, pero bastara con la seguridad que será brindada por la ciudad, no creo que sea difícil dice Twilight

-Pero nunca falta un poco mas de ayuda….conozco a dos que podrán hacer el trabajo dice Pinkie

-¿Quiénes? Pregunta Spike

-Entraran en cualquier momento dice Pinkie mientras observa el reloj

-Hora de una golosina, muy preferida para mi va cantando una pegaso de ojos amarillos, melena rubia y de color gris portando un traje de patrullero

-Cada día es lo mismo Derpy, patrullamos en días muy aburridos y tu solo esperas cada hora para comer un muffin se queja otro pegaso de color azul cielo, una melena de colores y ojos carmesí vestida también de patrullera

-Pero es la hora del muffin Rainbow dice Derpy

-Ok, ok….buscare un asiento dice Rainbow

-Oficial Dash….por aquí indica Pinkie

-Hola Pinkie Pie…..¿pasa algo? pregunta Rainbow

-Quiero que conozcas a mis dos nuevos amigos….Twilight, Spike….ella es Rainbow Dash presenta Pinkie

-Mucho gusto saluda Spike

-Buenas tardes saluda Twilight

-Hola…..¿y para que me requieres?...aun estamos en servicio dice Rainbow

-Oh cierto, no tomara mucho…ellas pueden servir de escoltas personales para las princesas Twilight opina Pinkie

-Hmmm…bueno, seguridad extra nos serviría dice Twilight

-¿De que hablan? Pregunta Rainbow

-Vera oficial Dash, nosotros venimos de Canterlot para organizar la presentación de las princesas en Ponycity como muestra de buena voluntad y reforzar los lazos internacionales, es por eso que por idea de Pinkie Pie ¿nos podría ayudar formando parte del grupo de escoltas para ellas? pregunta Twilight

-¿Escoltar princesas dices?...hmmmm…..por qué no, seria grandioso además de que ganaría puntos para acercarme mas a mi sueño dice Rainbow

-¿Sueño? Pregunta Spike

-Si…su sueño es pertenecer al escuadrón de Wonderbolts (equivalente a S.W.A.T)…..*chop*chop*….¿quieren un muffin? Pregunta Derpy

-¿Y tú eres? Pregunta Twilight

-Es mi compañera, Derpy Hooves…patrullamos esta zona….pero ella tiene razón, si sale como se debe….podre demostrar mi habilidad a mis superiores y formar parte de los Wonderbolts dice Rainbow

-Ok…..entonces contamos con ustedes dentro de una semana dice Twilight

-Ahí estaremos, vamos Derpy…continuemos la ronda ordena Rainbow

-Pero dijiste que era un día aburrido responde Derpy

-¿No es graciosa?...andando ordena Rainbow

-Ohhhhhhh se queja Derpy

-¿Algo mas Spike? Pregunta Pinkie

-¿Eh?...bueno….creo que es todo dice Spike

-Si…ya pronto va anochecer y debemos encontrar un sitio donde quedarnos…..¿sabes si hay algún hotel donde podamos hospedarnos? Pregunta Twilight

-Tengo algo mejor…..una casa de huéspedes dice Pinkie

-¿Eh?

Calles adelante

-¡Aquí estamos! Señala Pinkie un gran árbol en medio de la urbe

-Parece muy ecológico dice Spike

-Por supuesto…aquí no solo es un sitio algo accesible, si no también tiene una gran variedad de animales que se cuidan aquí…¡Oh Fluttershy! Llama Pinkie Pie

-¿Quién me habla? Pregunta una pegaso de melena rosa, ojos azules y tez amarilla rodeada de diversos animales

-Hola…..siempre es un gusto verte dice Pinkie

-Hola Pinkie Pie…hace tiempo que no me visitas dice Fluttershy

-Es verdad…..déjame presentarte a unos amigos dice Pinkie

-Este…yo…..esta bien dice muy tímidamente Fluttershy

-Ella es Twilight Sparkle y el es Spike presenta Pinkie

-Hola saluda Twilight

-Mucho gusto saluda Spike

-¡Un bebe dragón! dice muy emocionada Fluttershy

-¿Bebe? Pregunta Spike

-¡Nunca había visto uno como tu en mi vida, eres tan lindo! Indica Fluttershy

-Si….nos preguntábamos ¿si tenias un cuarto del cual pudieran rentar por algún tiempo? pregunta Pinkie

-Bueno…por el momento no…pero…..podrían compartir uno, una de mis inquilinas se a retrasado en el pago y como no me gustaría….echarla pues podrían ayudarse para quedarse dice Fluttershy

-¿Qué dice Twilight? Pregunta Spike

-Solo serán unos días, así que esta bien dice Twilight

-Muy bien, entonces síganme dice Fluttershy

-Los veré mañana, les mostrare todo en la ciudad se despide Pinkie Pie

-Claro…¿Por qué no? dice Twilight

Adentro

-Vaya que si son muchos cuartos dice Spike

-La mayoría lo ocupan los animales que ayudo, usualmente viven en los alrededores y sufren algún accidente…..yo los ayudo a recuperarse para que después vuelvan a su lugar de origen dice Fluttershy

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte dice Twilight

-Este….gracias responde Fluttershy

-¿Y dónde nos quedaremos? Pregunta Spike

-Aquí…dejen veo si….esta dice Fluttershy

-Toc-Toc-

-¿Quién se atreve a molestar a la gran Trixie?

-Este….uuuu….¿puedes salir un momento? pregunta Fluttershy

-Creo conocer esa voz dice Twilight

-SI es por lo de la renta, ya le dijo la gran y poderosa Trixie que le pagara cuando tenga el dinero

-Vaya que si es enérgica dice SPike

-Ummm….sobre eso…..creo que halle una…solución….creo dice tímidamente Fluttershy

-¿Y sobre que solución seria esa para la gran y talentosa…..Trixie?

-¡Sabia que eras tu! señala Twilight

-¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE! Grita una unicornio de color azul con melena azul mar

-(susurro) ¿La conoces? Pregunta Spike

-Si…y no permaneceré en este sitio responde Twilight

-¿Huyendo de nuevo?...siempre has temido enfrentarte a la poderosa Trixie

-Yo nunca hui de nada…..vamos Spike….hay que irnos ordena Twilight

-Hmp…..eso es, aléjate de la única que es mas talentosa que tu y esa es Trixie

-¡Muy bien!...hasta aquí llegue….será mejor que no digas nada mas o todos sabrán tu secreto amenaza Twilight

-¡No te atreverías a hacerle eso a la gran Trixie!

-Pruébame desafía Twilight

-¿Qué secreto?, ¿de que hablan? Pregunta Spike

-Bueno veras… ella HMPPMHPMJP trata de decir algo Twilight pero Trixie le tapa la boca

-¡JAMAS REVELARAS ESO A NADIE, TRIXIE NO LO PERMITIRA!

-Chicas….chicas….un segundo….por favor…..pide Fluttershy a las dos unicornios pero continúan su pleito

-¡BAJATE DE MI!

-CRASH-

-¡NO SE VALE QUE LE JALES LA MELENA A TRIXIE!

-TRASH-

-¡ALTO! Grita Fluttershy

-¿Eh? preguntan asustadas ambas unicornios

-¡Cada una de ustedes se comportara mientras vivan aquí!...¡Tu!...¡Aceptaras su ayuda para que pagues la renta!...¡Y tu!...¡Te quedaras aquí hasta que termines lo que viniste a hacer!...¡Y TODOS VIVIREMOS EN ARMONIA!, ¿ESTA CLARO? Pregunta Fluttershy lanzando su "mirada"

-¡Aja! Responden los tres

-Bien…entonces que pasen una linda noche dice Fluttershy

-Bueno….puedes dormir en ese lado, pero no toques nada que le pertenezca a la gran Trixie

-Esto parece un basurero dice Spike

-No me extraña en lo absoluto dice Twilight

-¿Cómo se atreven a llamar basura todo lo que esta aquí?...obviamente son cosas geniales por que le pertenecen a la poderosa Trixie

-¿Esto era leche? Pregunta Spike

-No lo se…..creo que la talentosa Trixie recuerda que era un yogurt

-Mira, si vamos a estar aquí, habrá que limpiar….no quiero que se me pegue alguna enfermedad…¿dónde tienes tus productos de limpieza? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno….era comprar eso o mantener viva a Trixie con alimentos

-Estas quebrada ¿cierto? pregunta Twilight

-Trixie no responderá a esa pregunta

-Aja….puedes traer algo con que limpiar Spike, creo que vi una tienda cerca mientras veníamos ordena Twilight

-A la orden….¿estarán bien ambas solas? Pregunta SPike

-Descuida, no pasara nada ve dice Twilight

-Bueno responde Spike mientras sale por la puerta dejando a las dos unicornios solas

-Sospecho que ahora que estamos solas, trataras de dañar a Trixie sin testigos ¿eh?

-¿Por qué haría eso?...ademas, solo estaremos un tiempo aquí mientras termina la visita de las princesas dice Twilight

-Las princesas…nunca valoraron a Trixie, de haberlo hecho Canterlot no necesitaría tener que tener relaciones innecesarias

-Que sepa, tu te fuiste de Canterlot para trabajar con el dice Twilight

-No le menciones a Trixie eso, Trixie gasto hasta su ultimo Bit para alejarse de el

-Supongo que cosechas lo que siembras…..creo que ya halle una escoba….vamos limpiemos este lugar ordena Twilight

-Trixie no es la sirviente de nadie, ni siquiera de ti…además está bien como esta

-*Sniff*sniff*….si puedo olerte….¿que fue lo que te paso para que terminaras así?, ¿a lo menos tienes un trabajo? pregunta Twilight

-Trixie ya tiene mucho sueño, espera Trixie que esto sea una pesadilla y desaparezcas mañana

-Hmp…..en fin

-Aquí traje varias cosas de limpieza…..¿me perdí de algo? pregunta Spike

-Nada….limpiemos un poco y vayamos a dormir dice Twilight

Después de una limpieza general y una buena dormida

-¿Tienes un trabajo?...¿como se atreve a preguntarle Trixie algo como eso?

-¿Por qué haces tanto escandalo?...¿que hora es? pregunta Twilight

-Trixie no tiene tiempo para responderte, tiene una cita a la cual llegar pronto

-Bueno….como quieras dice Twilight

-SLAM-

-¿eh?...no me despierten…balbucea Spike mientras vuelve a dormirse

-Ok…..aun es temprano….supongo que puedo leer un poco….vi unos libros por aquí dice Twilight mientras avanza hacia un pequeño escritorio lleno de papeles

Twilight empieza a hojear pero no evita leer una de las hojas

"Estimada Trixie, lamentamos informarle que no es mas requerida para laborar con nosotros"

"Despedida"

"Embargo"

"Cancelación de suscripción"

-Vaya que no te ha ido muy bien en este tiempo…..¿esto es el anuario de la escuela? se pregunta Twilight

Al abrirlo ve las fotos de todos los unicornios de la escuela de jóvenes unicornios talentosos, y en ella esta marcada su fotografía con una nota

"Te demostrare que soy mejor que tu"

Twilight se enoja un poco al leer eso y después ve la siguiente donde aparece Trixie y en ella no aparece ningún dato

-Si tan solo hubieras….es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado dice Twilight mientras cierra el anuario y se va a leer un libro


	2. Chapter 2: Vida Real

**Bueno, ya esta oficialmente esta historia ya que algunos les gusto y eso me basta (he leido varios mas y son mejores que lo que escribo por lo que considero que esta regular mi historia) incluso tenia una historia pensada sobre que Twilight fuera macho pero ya me la ganaron, incluso tiene un comic y esperan darle animación (ojala tuviera una voz adecuada para participar en eso) por lo que los invito a leerlo (no sabia que habia un Fimfiction, pero como es en ingles me imagine por que) The Unexpected Love Life of Dusk Shine se llama, esta muy bueno**

Capítulo 2: Vida real

Casa hogar Butterfly

-Muy bien, repasemos todo…ya tenemos el decorado, la seguridad, la música, la comida, un lugar donde quedarnos….Spike durmiendo….si, no hace falta nada dice Twilight

-Zzzzzz*ronc*Zzzzzzz

-Supongo que solo queda relajarnos y esperar hasta que tengamos que irnos de aquí y volver a Canterlot….me dio algo de hambre dice Twilight

Pero al buscar en el refrigerador, lo único que haya son latas y latas de jugo de ciruela (una bebida muy barata y económica para los que tienen cortos fondos)

-¿Cómo puede vivir de esta manera? Se pregunta Twilight

-Zzzzzz…si…*ronc*…..déjame montar….zzz

-¡Despierta Spike!

-¡Whooaaaaa!, no hice nada lo juro….¿eh?

-Deja de soñar, dime cuantos bits nos queda ordena Twilight

-¿Cuántos?...deja veo….2+2 son 4+2 son 6, brinca la tablita yo ya la brinque…..10 bits responde Spike

-¿Qué?...no puede ser tan poco dice Twilight

-Como no nos devolvieron el depósito de los anteriores decoradores, pues apenas y ajustamos al pagar la semana aquí indica Spike

-Bueno, podremos comer hoy…pero y mañana, y la mañana de esa mañana….no podemos sobrevivir con lo que come Trixie, es un milagro que siga viva si me lo preguntas dice Twilight

-Hmmm….podríamos buscar un trabajo dice Spike

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?...buscar un trabajo que nos acepte solo por una semana…..¿aun sigues dormido verdad? pregunta Twilight

-Es que no se me ocurre otra cosa, además no tenemos que decir que solo estaremos una semana dice Spike

-No voy a mentir Spike, ya encontraremos el modo dice Twilight

-Toc-Toc-

-¿Quién podrá ser? Se pregunta Spike

-¿Hay alguien en casa?

-Pinkie Pie, se nos olvidó que nos darías un recorrido por la ciudad hoy dice Twilight

-Descuida, por lo menos ya están activos y listos para la acción dice Pinkie

-Bueno, no del todo…..tenemos un pequeño problema dice Spike

-No tienes que darle detalles de nuestro problema, ya nos ha ayudado mucho para que le sigamos causando problemas dice Twilight

-Para nada, me gusta ayudar a mis amigos en todo lo que pueda….¿qué es lo que sucede ahora? pregunta Pinkie

-Bueno….estamos cortos de dinero y apenas tenemos para comer hoy…..no creo que Trixie tenga tampoco dice Spike

-Hmm…si que es un problema, déjame pensar…..oh-oh…..deberían de buscar un trabajo opina Pinkie

-¿En serio? pregunta Twilight con ironía

-Si…y se en dónde encontrarlo dice Pinkie

-No creo que sea una buena idea eso, no deseo mentir ya que solo estaremos por esta semana dice Twilight

-Descuida, como tu amiga no puedo permitir que pases por esto sola, además conozco alguien que necesitara tu ayuda en estos momentos dice Pinkie

-Oh-oh…¿yo también puedo ayudar? pregunta Spike

-Por supuesto, requerirá toda la ayuda que pueda, vamos dice Pinkie

-Ok….vamos responde Twilight

Mas tarde

-Ammm….Pinkie dice Twilight

-¿Si? pregunta Pinkie

-¿Qué hacemos en Sweet Apple? Pregunta Twilight

-Pues estamos aquí para que consigas el trabajo tontita responde Pinkie

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero por qué aquí? pregunta Twilight

-Mira, hay un letrero de se buscan ayudantes señala Spike

-¿Eso es raro?, si tenían a toda su familia trabajando aquí dice Twilight

Luego

-Pues veras sugarcube, la mayor parte de mi familia tuvo que ir a ayudar a uno de nuestros parientes que abrió un nuevo restaurante en Appleloosa y andamos cortos de personal…pero no te preocupes por el evento, volverán algunos para apoyar explica Applejack

-Ya veo…bueno, nosotros requerimos dinero y tu ayuda por el momento, así que nos conviene a ambos por lo que Spike y yo trabajaremos aquí dice Twilight

-¿Estas segura?...no creo que seas del tipo para esto dice Applejack

-Descuida, estoy más que calificada para realizar cualquier actividad dice Twilight

-Si, no hay nada que no podamos hacer los dos dice Spike

-Si ustedes lo dicen dice Applejack

-Dales una oportunidad Applejack, veras que todo resulta bien apoya Pinkie Pie

-De acuerdo, entonces haremos una prueba hoy y decidiré si se quedan o no, la paga no es mucha pero vale la pena dice Applejack

-Me parece excelente…¿y que seré?, ¿ supervisora, capitán, hostess, jefa de banquetes? Pregunta Twilight

-Algo así dice Applejack

Un minuto después

-¿Mesera? Pregunta Twilight

-Oye, por lo menos te fue mejor que a mi dice Spike siendo el garrotero

-Ok, ya llegan los primeros clientes…muestren una agradable sonrisa y sean corteses…..como sabrán yo atenderé en la entrada, Twilight tomara los pedidos, Big Macintosh estará en la cocina y Spike hará…..dice Applejack

-Lo sé, lavar la loza dice Spike

-Pero-pero….esto no es a lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer dice Twilight

-Descuida, cuando regrese Applebloom de la escuela te ayudara, ¿no dijiste que podías? Pregunta Applejack

-Pero no especificaste en que reclama Twilight

-Buenos días Hayseed saluda Applejack

-Buenos días, espero este mi mesa lista dice Hayseed

-(Puedes hacerlo Twilight, no puedes fracasar en algo tan simple como esto, debes demostrar que es tas por encima de todo, además ya has laido libros sobre restaurantes y no te es difícil saber que hacen los de tu puesto) piensa Twilight

-Por supuesto, le presento a Twilight…ella atenderá su orden el día de hoy dice Applejack

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle….¿puedo tomar su orden? Pregunta Twilight con una gran sonrisa

-Claro…déjame ver….hmmmm, no se….¿qué me recomiendas? Pregunta Hayseed

-Bueno…deje veo….que le parece, este….¿un sandwich de margaritas? Pregunta Twilight

-Si, suena bien…tráeme uno dice Hayseed

-Enseguida dice Twilight

-Tu mesera sabe tratar a los buenos clientes dice Hayseed

-Si…por ahora dice Applejack

-Big Macintosh, una orden de sandwich de margaritas dice Twilight

-Eyyuupp, preparando responde Big

-Sabes Spike, tal ves no sea tan difícil como creí que sería dice Twilight

-Seguro, mientras no laves platos responde Spike

-Sale la orden indica Big

-Gracias…., esto es pan comido dice Twilight

-Lo hace bien, ¿no crees Applejack? Pregunta Pinkie

-Je, por ahora….creo que tu también tienes que irte a trabajar indica Applejack

-Oh cierto, les pedí el día a los Cake para poder llevarlos de visita a ellos, pero como hoy no podremos será mejor que los vaya a ayudar, nos veremos después se despide Pinkie

-Aquí tiene, su orden dice Twilight

-Muchas gracias, se ve delicioso dice Hayseed

-(Oh cierto, lo había olvidado) ¿querrá acompañarlo con una bebida? Pregunta Twilight

-Hmmm, seguro….un jugo de manzana sería muy bueno dice Hayseed

-Enseguida dice Twilight

-Bienvenidos, pasen por aquí…en un momento serán atendidos dice Applejack atendiendo a otros clientes

-Aquí tiene dice Twilight

-Gracias, me agrada tu servicio dice Hayseed

-¡Atención en la mesa 5! Indica Applejack

-Voy ahora, que disfrute su comida dice Twilight

-Lo hare dice Hayseed

-Hola, soy Twilight Sparkle y los atenderé el día de hoy….¿qué les gustaría comer? Pregunta Twilight

-¡Sera mejor que le metas velocidad, nos adentramos en la hora pico! Advierte Applejack

-¿Eh? pregunta Twilight

A la vista incrédula de Twilight , muchos ponys, pegasos y unicornios empiezan a llegar al lugar, todos hambrientos y con necesidad de ser atendidos primero

-Pasen por aquí, bienvenidos….esperen su mesa por favor, su reservación esta lista dice Applejack atendiendo la entrada

-¡Mesera atención por aquí!

-¡Señorita mi pedido!

-¡Un segundo!...¡en un momento lo llevo!...¡aquí tiene! Dice Twilight comenzando a llenarse de pedidos así como de clientes molestos

-¡Llevo esperando mucho!, ¿dónde esta mi orden?

-Disculpe, esto no fue lo que pedí

-¡En seguida se lo cambio!...es un pastel de hiervas con un jugo de manzana….ok dice Twilight corriendo de aquí para halla

-¡Sale orden!, Eyup

-Es una locura aquí adentro dice Twilight

-¿Y crees que yo lo estoy pasando bien? pregunta Spike usando incluso su cola para lavar bien los platos, cubiertos y demás

-¡Twilight, los clientes se están impacientando! Dice Applejack

-Lo se….lo se…..dame un segundo….necesito pensar…vamos Twilight, piensa

-No es momento para que hables contigo misma dice Applejack

-Pero….pero…..esto es demasiado dice Twilight

-Vamos Sugarcube, la comida no aparecerá por arte de magia dice Applejack

-¿Arte de magia?...¡eso es! dice Twilight

-¿Qué vas a hacer Twilight? Pregunta Spike

-Lo mejor que se hacer Spike, hacer magia y organizar dice Twilight

-¿Dónde está mi orden?

-Aquí la tiene, un licuado de margaritas y heno frito dice Twilight apareciendo rápidamente hasta la mesa

-¿Gracias?

-De nada agradece Twilight desapareciendo de nuevo

-Esta orden no es mía

-Tiene razón, es esta…una tarta de manzana con un batido de fresa y estas zanahorias asadas son para la mesa 12 dice Twilight apareciendo en otro lado con la orden correcta

Twilight utiliza su magia no solo para aparecer y desaparecer con las órdenes, si no también para limpiar rápidamente las mesas desocupadas, su mente matemática para las cuentas y una gran sonrisa para los clientes, mientras Spike lava y lava como loco así como Big Macintosh al cocinar para igualar la velocidad de la unicornio

-¡Ya llegue hermana, tarde un poco pero en un momento te ayudo! Dice Applebloom

-Descuida hermanita, nuestra mejor mesera se hace cargo de todo dice Applejack

-Genial, entonces iré a ver la tele dice Applebloom

-Wohooo…..para tu carreta, aun así debes de ayudar dice Applejack

-Ahhh…..se queja Applebloom

Mas tarde

-Fiuuuu, vaya que fue un día muy pesado dice Twilight

-Mis brazos están adoloridos dice Spike

-Descuiden, descansen mientras Applebloom los cubre….también cubriré un rato a Big, vaya que lo hiciste trabajar dice Applejack

-Fue trabajo en equipo y un poco de magia dice Twilight

-Si…..bueno, ya estaremos mas tranquilos…..si quieren pueden retirarse, nos haremos cargo desde aquí dice Applejack

-Claro que no, como sabes vinimos también para ayudarte además de tener dinero, así que no nos iremos hasta que el ultimo cliente sea atendido dice Twilight

-Gracias sugarcube, en verdad eres una buena amiga dice Applejack

-Por supuesto, una amistad se basa en apoyarse el uno al otro incluso en los momentos difíciles dice Twilight

-Entonces coman algo y cuando estén listos pueden seguir trabajando dice Applejack

-Seguro dice Spike

-Casi lo olvidaba, ten Twilight dice Applejack con un saco de bits

-¿Y esto por que? pregunta Twilight

-Tu propina, los clientes se fueron muy satisfechos con tu atención que fueron muy amables al dejarte esto, son como 50 bits mas o menos, mas la paga de hoy de 20 bits ya es algo dice Applejack

-Gracias…..entonces pronto te iremos a ayudar dice Twilight

-Muy bien, ahora será mejor que releve a Big dice Applejack

Casa hogar Butterfly

-Cielos….que día tan difícil para la poderosa Trixie, ¿siento que olvido algo?...no será de importancia para Trixie

Trixie llega al apartamento algo cansada de tanto…¿trabajar?...por lo que se acomoda como cada día desde que vive ahí, se acomoda en el sillón, saca el jugo de ciruela y se dispone a ver la televisión hasta que nota un libro en el lugar

-Hmmm….cierto, ¿dónde estarán esos dos?...espero hayan decidido dejar el lugar de Trixie en paz….no quisiera que averiguaran lo que hago para vivir, pero basta de eso, es la hora de Trixie para relajarse….

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3: Día de Trixie

**Y seguimos...trato de ponerme al corriente en todo...pero esta dificil D:**

Capítulo 3: Día de Trixie

-¿Tienes un trabajo?...¿cómo se atreve a preguntarle Trixie algo como eso?

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?...¿qué hora es? pregunta Twilight

-Trixie no tiene tiempo para responderte, tiene una cita a la cual llegar pronto

-Bueno….como quieras dice Twilight

-SLAM-

-Buenos días Trixie saluda Fluttershy

-Buenos días provenientes de la talentosa Trixie

-¿Vas a salir? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Obviamente, el mundo no tiene suficiente de la poderosa Trixie

-Ya veo….espero esta vez ganes algo de dinero dice Fluttershy

-…..si…..Trixie lo hará

Trixie desde que llego a Ponycity se imaginó estar viviendo en una casa lujosa, teniendo miles de sirvientes y codeándose con los más altos ponys más influyentes de la ciudad, ese fue el sueño que tuvo al salir del país Everfree donde estaba al servicio de un conde que le ofreció mientras estudiaba magia junto a Twilight, un lugar en su corte y por eso nunca termino sus estudios…..pero lo que le prometieron nunca fue cumplido y se volvió una criada más a su servicio, entreteniéndolo a sus anchas hasta que logró huir. SI pusiera un pie de nuevo en Everfree seria arrestada y llevada devuelta a su antigua labor en ese lugar

-¿Cómo se atreve esa casera a decirle a la gran y poderosa Trixie que esta ves si consiga dinero?...pero ya verán todos, cuando logre el éxito que busco diré adiós a estas calamidades y pobreza y Trixie le dirá hola a su verdadero lugar en la cima del éxito

Trixie se adentra en la ciudad portando su traje de un sombrero y disfraz de mago, además de cargar un portafolio donde tenia todo su equipo de magia…..por qué era lo que comúnmente se llama, una artista callejera…asombrando a los pocos crédulos con la magia más barata que podía realizar y ganando unos cuantos bits para pasar el día por lo menos

-¡Pasen y acérquense yeguas y potros, vengan a asombrarse con la magia que le traemos hoy en este día, acérquense y podrán ver hechizos de magia que el mismo Starswirl envidiaría, vamos no sean tímidos y vean a la poderosa, talentosa e increíble Trixie realizarlos!

A pesar de hacer una gran entrada, poco lograba juntar gente para ganar, realizaba casi los mismos trucos en diferentes lados lo cual le ha traído problemas también, pero sus únicos dos verdaderos fans están ahí siempre apoyándola

-¡Rápido, que ya va a comenzar!

-¡Voy, no vayas tan rápido!

-Vaya, vaya…si son los dos fans número uno de la poderosa Trixie…Snail y Snips

-Así es, oh poderosa dice Snails

-Si….como siempre antes de ir a clases venimos a ver uno de tus trucos dice Snips

-De acuerdo, entonces Trixie les dará un truco rápido y sorprendente que a ambos les encanta

-¡Si…..la desaparición de la carta!

-Exacto, y Trixie averiguara en que oreja está escondida esa carta

-¡Espero sea en mí! dice Snails

-¡Claro que no, será en la mía! Dice Snips

-Ambos están equivocados, ya que la carta de la gran Trixie se encuentra atrás de….¿Garble?

-¡Guaaaaauuu!

-¡Eso fue excelente! Dice Snails

-Grrr…..ustedes dos enanos, piérdanse ahora ordena Garble

-¡A la orden señor! Responden Snails y Snips corriendo como alma que lleva diablo

-Garble…que sorpresa le has dado a Trixie….¿quieres que continúe mi función?

-Olvidalo…..hemos venido a ver una cosa dice Garble

-¿Y cual seria esa cosa que buscan de Trixie?

-Nuestro dinero….esta parte de la ciudad nos pertenece, y por ende hay una cuota que llenar dice Garble

-Bueno….(Squee)…por supuesto que la humilde Trixie sabía que te debía dinero…..pero no hay por que lastimar la cara de la hermosa Trixie…¿cierto?

-Tienes hasta esta noche para pagar, o pagaras las consecuencia….vámonos ordena Garble tirando las cosas de Trixie al suelo

Garble era un dragón rojo, muy temido por varios ya que usaba su fuerza para amedrentar a los demás, también contaba con otros en su grupo y era buscado por la policía de la ciudad por esto. Trixie se retira al parque para pensar en la mala suerte que tenía desde que llego a Ponycity, y el único lugar que tenía para vivir era ahora ocupado por su rival y más coraje le dio porque su enemiga la había salvado por el momento de vivir en la calle

-Oh Trixie…eras una de las mas prometedoras para tener un mejor trabajo….que le sucedió a tu gran talento

Olvidando sus pesares, volvió a su lugar para poder juntar el dinero que le debía a Garble…aunque sin éxito, apenas 5 bits logro juntar, derrotada y desamparada, regresa a su casa temiendo que Garble podría ir por ella en cualquier momento

Casa hogar Butterfly

-Cielos….que día tan difícil para la poderosa Trixie, ¿siento que olvido algo?...no será de importancia para Trixie

Trixie llega al apartamento algo cansada de tanto…¿trabajar?...por lo que se acomoda como cada día desde que vive ahí, se acomoda en el sillón, saca el jugo de ciruela y se dispone a ver la televisión hasta que nota un libro en el lugar

-Hmmm….cierto, ¿dónde estarán esos dos?...espero hayan decidido dejar el lugar de Trixie en paz….no quisiera que averiguaran lo que hago para vivir, pero basta de eso, es la hora de Trixie para relajarse….

Trixie se queda dormida en el sofá, cuando dos ruidos la despiertan y se pone muy nerviosa…..pero se da cuenta en realidad de quienes había llegado

-Ufff…estoy muerto….dice Spike

-Si…fue un día muy productivo, pero por lo menos tenemos dinero suficiente para comer hoy y mañana y el otro mañana…aunque claro seguiremos yendo a atender el restaurante dice Twilight

-Por supuesto…..pero antes déjame dormir….no quiero ver mas platos mientras estoy aquí dice Spike

-Descuida…..¿eh?...parece que Trixie ya está aquí también dice Twilight

-(No puedo creerlo…tiene dinero…y en un día….más de lo que la talentosa y exitosa Trixie puede juntar en un mes) piensa Trixie mientras se hace la dormida

-Debió tener un día igual de pesado dice Spike

-Si….bueno….será mejor ver que comamos lo que nos preparó Big dice Twilight

-Si….aunque extraño comer gemas….pero en épocas de hambruna…cualquier comida es buena dice Spike

-No lo digas así….da gracias a la dichosa Celestia de que podamos cenar hoy…solo deja intento despertar a Trixie, supongo que tendrá hambre también dice Twilight

-(¿Acaso quiere burlarse en la cara de la pobre y desdichada Trixie por no tener dinero y comer una deliciosa comida?...Trixie no le dará la satisfacción)

-¡Trixie…vamos despierta…Trixie! Dice Twilight meciendo a Trixie que por ningún motivo abriría los ojos

-Déjala dormir….ya se despertara después dice Spike

-De acuerdo…..solo deja la tapo….listo…¿eh?...¿otra ves?...se pregunta Twilight al intentar tapar a Trixie que se movía de un lado a otro para no dejarse tapar

-¡Apúrate Twilight, se te va a enfriar! Indica Spike

-Ok…supongo que hace calor de todas maneras dice Twilight

Mientras Twilight y Spike cenaban, el estomago de Trixie rugia al oler la deliciosa comida (sandwich de margaritas, mais, hierba cocida, jugo de manzana) por lo que intentaba desesperadamente no llamar la atención hasta que ellos se fueron a acostar

-Buenas noches Spike

-Buenas noches Twilight

En medio de la noche Trixie se levanta y se asoma a la cocina donde había un plato con su nombre y una nota

"Aquí tienes esto para que comas algo diferente en ves del jugo de ciruela, disfrútalo"

-(¿Encima de todo se burla de Trixie dejándole las migajas?...pero como dice Trixie, "a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo")

Trixie se atraganta por lo que le habían dejado, comió a gusto que hasta unas lágrimas soltó…..pero su pensamiento le hizo recordar la bolsa de bits que traía Twilight cuando llego, por lo que subió hasta su habitación y tomo de entre sus cosas la bolsa, se puso su ropa de trabajo y salió a hurtadillas del lugar…..o eso creía

En un callejón

-Muy bien, ¿quién más quiere perder su dinero hoy? Pregunta Garble

-Ya nos dejaste completamente pobres

-Eso es porque son perdedores, tienen suerte de estar a mi lado dice Garble

-(Ahí están Trixie…..con este dinero que junto tu enemiga podrás quitártelos por lo menos un tiempo…..pero Trixie sabe que trabajo ella mucho por esto…..no pienses en eso Trixie, ella llega a tu vida, se burla de tu fracaso y de que ella en poco tiempo logra lo que tu no…pero Trixie sabe que descubrirá quien se robó su dinero…Trixie se está dando cuenta de que fue una mala idea)

-¡Oye Garble….mira a quien tenemos aquí!

-¿Eh?

-Vaya, vaya…..pero si es la patética maga dice Garble

-Hola Garble…..Trixie vino como lo prometió

-Eso veo…pero no veo mi dinero indica Garble

-Bueno…veras….Trixie desea que….

-¿Desea que? pregunta Garble

-La talentosa y magnifica Trixie desea que alguien como tu que eres tan bueno le des una extensión a su deuda

-Para hablar de ti misma en tercera persona, tienes un amplio vocabulario dice Garble

-Oye….aquí tiene un saco

-¡Trixie demanda que se lo devuelvas!

-Mira nada mas….¿querías verme la cara? Pregunta Garble

-No….claro que no…..Trixie no haría algo como eso….es solo que…..

-¡Habla de una vez! Ordena Garble

-La gran Trixie quería dártelo….con un truco de magia…si eso

-¡Si…me gustan los trucos!

-Callate….ok….veamos que tienes dice Garble

-Muy bien…..estén atento a esta bolsa llena de Bits porque Trixie hará su magia….ahora lo ven….ahora no lo ven

-¡OHHHHHHH!

-Y ahora…..el acto final…la gran Trixie hará que….desaparezca también ella…

-*Poof*

-¡Si….ese truco si me gusto!

-¿Dónde está?...¡ESTUPIDOS SE NOS ESCAPA! Grita Garble

Trixie utiliza una cortina de humo para salir corriendo del lugar, pero su escape dura muy poco al tener a los dragones detrás de ella, empieza a correr a través de las calles a toda velocidad, pero sus perseguidores podían volar y ya están a punto de atraparla

-¡NO PUEDES HUIR DE NOSOTROS! Grita Garble

-(¿Por dónde Trixie…por dónde?)

Trixie da una mala vuelta en una esquina terminando en otro callejón sin salida, trata de brincar el alto muro o atravesarlo con su magia, pero está muy nerviosa y no piensa claramente, hasta que es completamente acorralada

-¿Creíste que nos ibas a engañar? Pregunta Garble

-Bueno….Trixie tuvo la ligera idea

-Pues ya ves que no…ahora tendremos que hacerte mucho daño dice Garble

-¡Por favor, no en la hermosa y lisa cara de Trixie!

-¡A ella con todo! Ordena Garble

-No lo creo dice Twilight apareciendo enfrente de Trixie

-¿Twilight?...que haces aquí en el final de Trixie

-Uyyy…..otra unicornio…que miedo

-¡Si a ella no le tienen miedo, tal vez a mí sí! Indica Rainbow Dash encima de ellos

-¡Trajo a la policía con ella!

-¡Corran, no deben de atraparnos! Ordena Garble

-¡No dejes que huyan Derpy! Ordena Rainbow

-Ok….whoaaaaaa…responde Derpy sacando una red, pero se tropieza y cae junto con la trampa

-¡AYYYYYY!

-¡Suéltenos!

-¡Quiero un abogado!

-Buen trabajo Derpy felicita Rainbow

-Gracias….dice Derpy

-Bueno…ya estas a salvo….y quiero algunas respuestas tuyas dice Twilight

-No obtendrás nada de la poderosa y Gran Trixie

-¿En serio? pregunta Twilight

-Bueno…..Trixie hará alguna excepción

Luego en la casa hogar Butterfly

-Muy bien, esos rufianes pasarán un tiempo en la sombra….cuando tengan algún otro problema no duden en llamarnos….vámonos Derpy dice Rainbow

-Si….nos vemos dice Derpy

-Seguro que lo haremos….gracias por todo dice Twilight

-Bueno…todo acabo bien…¿no es así? pregunta Fluttershy

-Aun no….alguien debe de dar una disculpa dice Twilight

-Este…bueno…..Trixie agradece que la salvaras de perder este hermoso rostro

-¿Y? pregunta Spike

-Y Trixie se disculpa por tomar lo que no era suyo

-¿y? pregunta Fluttershy

-Y Trixie se disculpa por ocultar sus problemas…..es solo que Trixie quería salir adelante ella sola

-Pero un problema de esa gravedad no debe de ocultarse, y menos si daña a terceros dice Twilight

-De todas maneras…..vamos adelante, búrlense de Trixie por ser tan patética

-Jamás haría eso…y ellos tampoco dice Twilight

-¿Ahora que hacemos con ella? pregunta Spike

-Bueno….no podemos dejarla así como así dice Twilight

-este….yo tengo una idea…si les interesa dice Fluttershy

A la mañana siguiente en Sweet Apple

-¡Ok, los clientes ya están llegando….preparados! dice Applejack

-Estamos listos dice Twilight

-Eyyup….responde Big

-No mas platos…dice Spike

-¿Estas lista Trixie? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Cuándo Trixie se tuvo que rebajar a esto?

-Bueno…puedes volver afuera si lo deseas dice Spike

-Ademas…Twilight ha resultado muy buena en esto dice Applejack

-Tonterías…..lo que haga Twilight Sparkle, la gran Trixie puede hacerlo mejor

-Hola equipo Sweet Apple, estoy hambriento

-¡Buenos días, hoy será atendido por la fabulosa Trixie, siéntese lleno de alegría por eso!

-Este….bueno…..

-Bien….siga a la mejor mesera del lugar Trixie

-(susurro) ¿Estas seguro que es buena en esto? pregunta Applejack

-(susurro) Descuida….además no creo que vaya a causarte problemas, lo necesita mucho también dice Twilight

-Ok sugarcube…..entonces vamos a trabajar que esto apenas empieza dice Applejack

-Twilight…

-¿Si Trixie? Pregunta Twilight

-Trixie…quiere agradecerte por esto…..y la honesta Trixie no le da un agradecimiento a todos, siente llena de dicha por eso

-Ok….me agrada eso dice Twilight

-Pero Trixie sigue siendo mejor que tu…..

-Esa si es Trixie….dice Twilight


End file.
